meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Dominions of the Princes
While all Titan Princes are relatively omnipotent, they each have their own skills and areas of expertise, where they prefer to use their powers. These 'areas' are called Dominions. Dominions * Air: The manipulation of the sky, weather, storms etc * Astral Realm: The Princes is well versed in travelling this realm and manipulating its physics. * Beasts: The Prince has an affinity for animals, often taming the most uncontrollable of beasts. * Chaos: The Prince creates Chaos, through a whisper or a disaster, they are not easily satisfied with the status quo. * Death: The Prince has dominion over the dead and thus responsibility of the departed. * Dreams: The Prince can spread dreams, from literal dreams to planting ambitions in the hearts of mortals. They are also skilled at blurring the line between reality and fiction. * Emotions: The Prince is skilled in manipulating emotions. They can rouse mortals to action, or sap them of their will to continue * Earth: The Prince is very much associated with the physical earth, solid stone, minerals, etc, and they often express themselves through the stone. * Fate: * Fire: The Prince often manifests their opinions, or self, through fire and as such are skilled in the manipulation of it...or they just like watching things burn... * Force: The Prince is the epitome of the concept of 'brute force'. They love demonstrations of pure raw energy upon those foolish enough to be their enemies. * Illusion: The Prince is master seeing through deception, and thus in using deception. They are skilled manipulators of the senses. * Invention: The Prince is an inquisitive mind often taking part in the act of creation, be it devices, spells, patterns, etc. * Knowledge: The Prince takes pride in their knowledge, be it hoarded, or their keen cosmic awareness that is sharper than that of the average Prince. * Life: The Prince is attuned to life, their natural energies are often catalyst for it initial growth and/or encouraging it to flourish. * Light: The Prince is associated with light.Where they go Godrays are often found. * Luck: The Prince is skilled in probability manipulation. * Magic: The Prince is associated with the Arcane * Moon: The Prince is associated with the light of the moon, or literally moons. Does the moon seem to be much more massive than normal, but the tides haven't drowned millions? That's probably a good chance a Titan Prince is staring at you. * Order: The Prince is all about stability, the status quo, order, sense and sanity. * Plants: Not just life, the Prince is more associated with plant life. * Sea/Storm: The Prince's emotions often manifest as a tempest, as storms, though often those upon the sea. Their fury may be a thing of legend when unleashed. * Speed: The Prince likes to go fast, and likes to make other things go fast. * Sport: The Prince is all about spreading enjoyment, amusement and good sport across the multiverse. * Strength: The Prince radiates strength across creation, exemplifying themselves. * Sun: Like Moon Princes, the Prince is associated with Light, but in the form of a different celestial body. In this case it is suns, stars orbited by planets. They are also often associated with fire, but in a less pyromaniac way. * Time: The Prince concerns themselves with time, and keep the timestreams clear and sane. * Travel: The Prince is not so much fast as they know about boundaries, how to cross them and how to stop others from crossing them. * Vitality: The Prince is associated with life, not so much in the literal sense but in terms of life forces, encouraging them to heal and sustain themselves. * War: The Prince is well versed with war, conflict, the ignition and resolving of these divides. They are often associated with warriors, soldiers, and * Water: While some Princes choose to manifest in fire, some are more associated with water. * Wild: The Princes associated with the Wild Dominion are keen in bringing out the beast inside, savage instinct, and instinctual drives. They are Princes associated as much with man-beasts (not furries), as they are with barbarians. * Will: These Princes radiate willpower and often give it to mortals in their time of need. Princes and Their Dominions * Sol: Order, Peace, Sun, Fire, Invention, Life * Akreious: Chaos, Plant/Beast/Life, Wild, Invention, Vitality and Luck * Necrobane: Death, Dream, Astral Realm, Travel, Knowledge and Magic * Cdr: Order, Chaos, Fate, Luck * The Cloaked: Magic, Knowledge, Travel, Invention * Hoshi: Sport, Travel, Dream * Titan of Violence: War, Emotion, Knowledge * Sentinel: Knowledge, Peace, Travel * Cray: Life, Vitality, Peace, Emotion * NjorDin: Will, War, Water, Emotion, the Sea, the Moon, Vitality, the Wild and Chaos Category:Titan Princes Category:Concepts